


Haunted Houses aren't really my thing

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: Ace and Grim got you involved in a bet and now you are stuck going to the Haunted House with Deuce.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Haunted Houses aren't really my thing

The tension is high as you focus on Deuce frame walking through the dark hallway leading up to the incredibly creepy-looking haunted house. When the door opens, it feels as if you are walking right into the mouth of a hungry Aoyin, ready to devour you whole.

Your grip on Deuce sleeves tightened even more while you took deep breaths, trying to control your racing heart that fills with more fear every step you take into this big, dark scary mansion that serves as NRC's big attraction. 

How did you even get into this mess? You hated haunted houses, for God’s sake! You can’t handle jumpscares very well nor do you like dimly lit places. Ah, yes, it was Ace and Grim’s dumb idea, or rather a stupid bet to make you and Deuce go into this stupid house despite not even planning to go near this ominous ‘thing’ before. 

“Oh, come on! You will also get some of the money to spend on yourself.”, Ace tried to argue when you flipped out at having been involved in this bet you wanted nothing to do with. “You brought it upon yourself when you told me I couldn’t have any more tuna this month because I was spending so much money on tuna at the beginning of this month. When the other students were betting their money on who would go through the haunted house without giving up, I just had to bet our remaining money on you, I tried to vote for myself but they refused....apparently voting for yourself was not accepted, what a damn shame!”, he proclaimed in an exasperated tone. “Well, you can go with Deuce if you are scared, having one partner is allowed, I already checked with the other wagerers....unless Deuce is too scared, of course. Then I’ll go with you!”.  
And that's how Deuce got involved in this, despite him clearly not being comfortable with going through haunted houses as well. If only Ace wouldn’t have said anything that scratches Deuce's ego. You looked at him, he was steadily walking at a rather fast pace, it seems he wants to go through it as fast as possible. You do not mind that, in fact, you feel pleased that it seems he might be a bit of help to you.

The first haunted house member came bolting through the door beside you screaming at you both in a seemingly made-up language, but you weren’t sure, considering you are not a resident of this magical world. You screamed and jumped up, even though you guessed something like this would happen, the tension you felt just made your reaction even worse. Your grip was firm and still held onto Deuce’s sleeve. When you looked beside you to see how Deuce reacted to the first “member”, you realized just how bad it was for both of you. His body and face seem to be frozen with fear, his eyes looking into the void. You ended up being the one to returning him back to reality when the dude finally stopped screaming and went back into his hiding spot.

So far, so good...for your circumstances. You both started walking when he suddenly turns to face you, frightening you a bit in the process. He took a deep breath, “Please let me hold your hand!”, he loudly requested. Giving you another fright. You slowly nod, thinking to yourself that this might be better as you fear you might accidentally rip the fabric of his sleeve if this continues to get worse.

Now walking hand in hand, you feel a bit more secure, especially since you are about to enter a completely dark room. A sense of dread fills your body when the door shuts behind you, leaving you both to wonder which direction to go.

You think you heard footsteps, very light, that sounds like they walk at a slow pace. You really have to focus on your hearing to hear where they go but before you can concentrate on your hearing sense, you feel something very cold, maybe something icy, brushing your neck for a slight second. You freeze on the spot, shock from the coldness of the thing as well as the fear still coursing through your veins, making your body limp. Suddenly Deuce screams and pushes your body into his, holding you in a tight grip. The vibration of his whole body shaking makes you come to your senses. Suddenly hearing him mutter repeatedly the word “Mum”, “Would you like to return to the entrance? Should we say we give up and they should guide us back?” you ask him with a soothing voice, suddenly forgetting all about your fear. “N-no, we can...do this!” making his free hand into a fist.

What a mistake to ignore your surroundings. Suddenly a monster, looking awfully similar to an Ahool and being the same terrifying size, comes into view and screeches at you. You both scream and Deuce even jumps into your arms, when the shutter clicks and for a quick second the room gets illuminated by the flash. Great! What a wonderful photo to get. Couldn’t they have thought of a less terrifying monster to create with their magic or make it seem more like some fake monster? Ahh, that’s what you get for being in a haunted house in a world full of incredible magic users.

Despite that, you make it through the haunted house, occasionally screaming it freezing when monsters come your way or when a student gets “beheaded” with blood spurting everywhere and looking way too realistic for your comfort.

When you came out, disheveled, and with some blood prints on your clothes, Grim and Ace look at you in horror but then start laughing, yelling in victory “We made it!!”. “What do you mean we made it?! It was Deuce and me who made it through this hellhole!!”, you replied angrily. “You know what I got? Your beautiful picture!”, Grim snickers. All three of you look at it, then Ace starts laughing, snatching the picture from him and running away “I have to show the others this! [Your name] holding Deuce bridal style with such horrified faces, how glorious!”. You and Deuce run after him, yelling in protest. Suddenly a big pot crushes down on Ace...Deuce apparently went too far again...No, actually, this time he might even deserve, just a little bit. You think to yourself, that maybe you should save the picture...after all, it is the only one Deuce and you have of each other without anyone else in it. You snatch the picture from Ace’s now unconscious body before anyone gets to him, smiling with a tint of red adorning your cheeks, telling Ace he did a good job making you pair up with Deuce.

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween request from my tumblr account.  
> Request:  
> "May I get a scenario about fem!reader going to a haunted house with Deuce? Thank you."


End file.
